Conversando con la noche y con el viento
by k2008sempai
Summary: ¡Advertencia! No Yaoi, Hay veces en las que llegamos a dudar de nuestras capacidades, lo bueno es que siempre hay alguien cerca para no dejar que caigamos…


_**Conversando con la noche y con el viento**_

La noche ya había caído, se podía observar algunas nubes acumulándose en el cielo, pronto llovería y las personas lo sabían, así que presurosas se encaminaban hacia sus hogares, donde su familia los estaría esperando. Pronto no quedaría nadie en las calles y el único sonido que se escucharía en la aldea de la hoja seria el de la lluvia.

A estas alturas de la noche ya no tendría que haber nadie despierto, con excepción de los shinobi asignados a tomar la guardia nocturna; como aldea ninja debía de estar protegida y alerta las 24 horas del día, un descuido por pequeño que fuera seria la gran oportunidad de las aldeas rivales para adueñarse de información valiosa o atacarla en el peor de los casos.

Así que, además de ellos, nadie tenía razones para no estar dormido, o eso es lo que se pensaría.

En la zona más profunda y protegida de toda la aldea, se encontraba un gran edificio, color rojo, con el símbolo del fuego grabado en la parte frontal de este. Un poco mas arriba, un gran ventanal se podía ver, donde todavía una luz se encontraba encendida, aunque era muy tenue.

El lugar que alumbraba era amplio, pero no exagerado, del lado derecho se encontraba un mueble que abarcaba la mayor parte de la pared con muchas repisas, sobre las que tenia libros y pergaminos de diversos tamaños y temas, todo en perfecto orden.

El lado izquierdo contrastaba mucho con el otro, pues había varias pilas de informes acumulados en el piso, de misiones pasadas y recientes que esperaban ser llevadas al archivo principal para ser resguardados.

A unos cuantos metros de la puerta había un escritorio amplio, de madera, con el símbolo de Konoha dibujado; encima había algunos informes, la mayoría tenia un sello que confirmaba que ya habían sido revisados. Cerca de una de las esquinas del escritorio, una pequeña vela se encontraba encendida, su luz no iluminaba por completo aquella habitación, pero por la oscuridad que había afuera debido a la tormenta, era visible desde el exterior.

Dándole la espalda a todo esto se encontraba un hombre que permanecía sentado en una posición relajada, en una silla de respaldo amplio, con la pierna derecha doblada sobre la izquierda, sus manos enguantadas se encontraban entrelazadas y recargadas sobre su estomago.

Vestía el típico uniforme que los ninja suelen usar, pantalones oscuros al igual que un polo, y sobre de este un chaleco verde oscuro. También usaba una gabardina blanca que lo diferenciaba del resto y hacia resaltar su rango.

Su cabello era de un color gris, casi plateado y desordenado, algunos mechones caían sobre su frente, lo que le daba una apariencia juvenil.

Su rostro era cubierto por una mascara negra, lo único que se podía observar eran sus ojos, o mas bien uno de ellos. El ojo izquierdo era atravesado por una cicatriz, que la mayoría del tiempo permanecía cerrado, y aunque para muchos eso significaría que se encontraba inservible, la verdad era que en este, se albergaba su mejor arma, el sharingan.

El otro era de un gris oscuro, de expresión despreocupada que miraba como caía la lluvia con intensidad.

Llevaba bastante tiempo sentado en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la aldea.

Había sido un día muy cansado, muchos informes que revisar, misiones que asignar, y claro los fastidiosos asuntos políticos que tratar con el consejo y con el feudal del país.

Últimamente el numero de ninjas renegados había aumentado, a tal grado que estos comenzaban a formar sus propias aldeas, pues ninguno de ellos quería respetar el acuerdo de paz que tenían las cinco grandes naciones ninja.

Lo que para él comenzaba a resultar una verdadera molestia, estos ninja saboteaban las misiones que los ninja de la hoja realizaban, y los enfrentamientos eran cada ves mas frecuentes y cada ves mas agresivos.

Como el líder de la aldea, estaba obligado a parar con ese problema, así que intervenía cuando las cosas se salían de control, pero a su parecer solo empeoraba las cosas, los supuesto shinobi ahora atacaban o intentaban atacar a la aldea, con el pretexto de asesinar al Hokage.

Por esa razón no podía dejar de pensar que la aldea estaría mejor sin el a la cabeza, tal ves mas vidas se salvarían.

-_Al parecer no dejara de llover por un buen rato_.-se dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.-No debería estar aquí_._

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.-dijo una voz que provenía detrás de él.- ya es muy tarde como para que estés aquí.-

-Es de mala educación espiar a la gente.-

-Yo no te estoy espiando, solo pasaba por aquí y me llamo la atención que hubiera luz.-

-Oh! y decidiste quedarte a observarme eh? Me alagas- soltó con voz juguetona.

-No te ilusiones, ni que fueras tan interesante.-contesto aquella voz con fastidio.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- preguntó muy tranquilo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-¡Ya te lo dije!, solo pasaba por aquí y entonces yo…-

-Obito…- lo llamó a modo de reproche.-

-mmm… ¿tengo que tener motivos para querer ver a un amigo?- contesto mientras se colocaba a la derecha del shinobi.

-Supongo que no.- le devolvió

-¡Exacto! Ahora respóndeme tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-humm… es mi oficina, se supone que aquí es donde el Hokage debe estar.- le contesto como si le estuviera dando una explicación a un niño pequeño.

-¡ESO YA LO SE!- grito Obito por la absurda respuesta

-humm…no preguntes si ya conoces la respuesta.-

-¡No me refería a eso pedazo de tonto!, ratas… Kakashi, sigues siendo igual de desesperante que siempre.- decía al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba de manera acusadora.

-y tu sigues siendo igual de dramático que siempre.- contesto burlón dirigiéndole una mirada fugas.

-¡Claro que no!-

A pesar de llevar mascara y de la poca luz que había, Obito sabia que su amigo le estaba sonriendo, burlonamente, pero sonreía, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco mas tranquilo.

Desde hacia unas semanas notaba algo diferente en él, cada ves que Kakashi iba a visitarlo podía notarlo, no estaba seguro que era, pero había algo que lo intranquilizaba.

-Tsh… como si eso fuera cierto.- dijo el pelinegro cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya no hablarías, que mala suerte la mía.-dijo Kakashi apoyando el codo sobre el descansabrazos de la silla y recargando su cara en su mano.

-No me callare ni me iré hasta que respondas mi pregunta.-

- pero si yo ya la…-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- interrumpió el Uchiha que había dirigido su vista a la aldea.

-humm…- si conocía bien a Obito sabia lo terco que podía llegar a ser, no le quedaba mas remedio que contestarle.- Quería un momento a solas para poder pensar con tranquilidad, pero ya no importa.-dijo con la intención de levantarse, pero la acción fue interrumpida por las palabras del pelinegro.

-La aldea, no la habías dejado de observar, ¿pensabas en ella?, ¿Algo anda mal?-

-humm, hemos tenido enfrentamientos con ninjas renegados, comienzan a volverse un problema, aunque los hemos mantenido al margen, no han podido ingresar a la aldea.-

-Ja! Eso es porque eres un excelente Hokage! Contigo como el líder, ¿Quién en la aldea estaría inseguro?- menciono con una gran sonrisa girándose para ver al ninja copia. Pero su alegría fue borrada al ver como el otro se tensaba por sus palabras.

-¿Kakashi?- pregunto dudoso, no creía haber dicho nada inadecuado.

Kakashi no contesto, solo se limito a ponerse de pie, Obito estaba a punto de volver a preguntar pero…

-No meresco estar aquí, no meresco ser Hokage.- dijo al tiempo que un fuerte trueno se dejaba oír.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?, claro que lo mereces, ¡eres el mejor shinobi después de mi que hay!- mostrando una gran sonrisa, tratando con ello de cortar la tensión que en algún momento se había formado, pero su amigo no estaba para bromas en ese momento.

-No lo entiendes.-pronuncio el peligris apretando los puños que permanecían caídos a sus costados.- No sirvo para este trabajo.-

-Pero entonces porque tu…-

-No tuve opción, cuando Tsunade-sama decidió retirarse, no había mas candidatos que pudieran tomar el cargo, trate de muchos modos de zafarme de esto.- comenzó a explicar.- cuando la cuarta guerra comenzaba estuve muy cerca de ser el siguiente Hokage, pero en el ultimo momento hubo un cambio de planes, sinceramente me sentí muy aliviado, pero ahora...-

Obito no había dicho nada, solo se limitaba a escuchar cada palabra que Kakashi pronunciaba, él creía que ser Hokage era el mayor honor que podía tener un ninja de la aldea, ser reconocido como el mejor, hasta ser visto como un héroe, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su amigo lo veía como si fuera un castigo? ¿Por qué su amigo se veía con tanto… miedo?

El llegar a esa conclusión hizo que se sobresaltara, era esa la razón de la actitud del peligris, ¿Kakashi tenia miedo? pero ¿porque? No, no podía ser eso, debía de haber otro motivo, debía…

-Al parecer ya te diste cuenta.- soltó el ninja copia con pesadumbre y una sonrisa a medias.- se que es patético, siento defraudarte.- paso junto a él al decir esto, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Obito de forma seria haciendo que Kakashi parara en seco.- No dejare que te vayas, hasta que me respondas.-

-Hace rato querías que me fuera de aquí ¿y ahora me retienes?-

-Dime ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar ignorando las palabras anteriores, al fin había encontrado lo que le molestaba al Hokage, pero también debía conocer la razón.

-Dime porque tienes miedo, jamás fue tu estilo escapar de los problemas, ni aun cuando eras un pequeño niño.- se giro para encararlo pero el otro aun le daba la espalda.- ¿porque huyes como un cobarde Hatake?

Pasaron unos segundos antes que el peligris respondiera

-Si tanto deseas saberlo te lo diré.- contesto Kakashi mirando por sobre su hombro a Obito.- por si no te habías dado cuenta nunca eh podido hacer algo bien, nunca eh podido proteger a los que mas eh amado, no pude evitar que mi padre se suicidara, no pude evitar que mi equipo se desintegrara.- volvió el rostro para que Obito no viera el rencor que se tenia a si mismo.

-No fui el sensei que ellos merecían y necesitaban.- dijo casi en un susurro

-Estoy seguro que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.-

-Pues no fue suficiente, cada uno fue acogido por un sanin y ellos fueron quienes los convirtieron en excelentes ninja.-

-Tal ves no hayas estado con ellos todo el tiempo, pero fuiste quien les dio las bases, y bien sabes que si la base no es solida, todo lo que quieras construir después se vendrá abajo.- trato de convencer.- Minato-sensei nos lo enseño, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.-

-_sensei... – _dijo con pesar, si lo viera ahora probablemente se avergonzaría.- _él si fue un verdadero Hokage_.- no solo había sido un gran líder para la aldea sino también fue un amigo y padre para el entonces equipo 7.

-¿Por qué estas aquí Obito?-

-¿Qué?, pero que pregunta, mi amigo me necesita y todavía te atreves a preguntar, y pensar que la gente te considera un genio.- pronuncio

-Sabes que nunca fui un buen amigo, ni siquiera se si lo soy ahora.-

-Te estas escuchando Hatake, dices puras tonterías.- la actitud de Kakashi había conseguido que se enfadara y el sentimiento aumento cuando escucho la risa del otro.

-Tonterías, eh?- dijo burlonamente.- déjame recordarte el buen amigo que eh sido, cuando estábamos juntos, jamás te trate bien, ni siquiera te ponía la mínima atención, ni a Rin, eso tampoco cambio durante la misión del puente, por mi culpa la capturaron, por mi egoísmo tuviste que ir solo por ella, y por mi culpa…-hizo una pausa para voltear completamente quedando frente a frente con Obito.- tu estas…-

-No te quedes callado, dilo!- ordeno sorprendiendo a Kakashi.- lo que paso esa día no fue tu culpa, no se porque te sigues sintiendo culpable, jamás te eh culpado de eso, fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento.-

-Jamás hubieras tomado esa decisión si desde le principio yo no los hubiera abandonado, eso es verdad y lo sabes.-

-Recapacitaste y volviste, eso hacen los buenos shinobi y con tu ayuda, salvamos a nuestra amiga, ¿no te es suficiente?-

-No te pude ayudar!-dijo casi desesperado el ninja.- por mi culpa moriste!, no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Era mi deber protegerlos, yo era el líder, y les falle, el sensei confió en mi y lo defraude, al igual que a ustedes, tampoco pude mantener mi promesa de proteger a Rin.- termino cerrando los ojos, el recuerdo de aquel día seguía siendo tan fresco como si hubiera pasado muy recientemente.

-Todos cometemos errores Kakashi, no podías haber hecho mas, hiciste lo que creíste correcto, y como te dije no me arrepiento de esa decisión, de hecho fue la mejor que pude tomar.-

-¿No veo como fue la mejor opción?, tu eres el que debería de estar vivo y no yo.- en ese instante sintió un gran golpe en la mejilla que lo llevo al suelo, por la fuerza del impacto contra el suelo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos se encontró con un Obito que le miraba muy molesto y un poco agitado, el cual se acerco hasta él y lo jalo de su ropa levantándolo un poco del suelo, mas grande fue la sorpresa de kakashi al darse cuenta que, de alguna forma volvió a ser el mismo jounin de 13 años.

-Eres un gran idiota!, ese mismo día te lo dije, y en los últimos años lo has tomado como filosofía y ahora me sales con esto?.- le reclamo bastante exaltado.

Las palabras que ese día le había dicho Obito lo golpearon de una manera que lo hizo sentirse como un imbécil, esas palabras eran más que claras:

"_En este mundo aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero… aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son pero que escoria" _

Avergonzado solo pudo bajar la mirada.

-Veo que lo recordaste.- dijo el pelinegro soltándolo.- como podía abandonarte después de lo que te dije.-

-…..- no sabia como contestar, en verdad había sido un gran idiota, la lección mas importante la había aprendido de él, pero al parecer no la aprendió tan bien como creyó.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice, y hasta ahora no me has defraudado, eres un gran ninja Hatake, no dudes de ello.- dijo mas relajado.- y también un gran líder, la aldea estará segura contigo.

Al escuchar eso, Kakashi levanto la mirada para verlo

- No soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que todo esto es porque crees que le fallaras a la aldea, que no serás capas de protegerlos.-

-No pude proteger a mi propio equipo, ¿como protegeré a toda la aldea?- dijo cabizbajo

-Porque desde aquella ves has mejorado, yo mismo lo eh visto.- pero a juzgar por la cara de no entender de su amigo, explico.- el regalo que te di ese día, eso nos mantiene unidos, eso me permite ver lo mismo que tu.-

Instintivamente Kakashi llevo su mano a su ojo izquierdo, el sharingan, el regalo más preciado que tenia, y al cual le debía mucho.

-Genio, donde tu ves fracaso yo veo aprendizaje, por Kami, como no lo puedes ver, has aprendido mucho y ningún consejo lo has desperdiciado, eh visto como haces lo mejor para la aldea, para tus alumnos y para tu familia.-

En ese momento sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, como pudo ser tan ciego y estúpido, Obito tenía razón.

-Obito, tienes razón, perdóname.- dijo con la voz quebrada

-jajaja, no hay nada que perdonar, ya no te tortures con eso.-dijo pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello del Hatake.-solo olvida esos miedos tontos.-

Y en el instante en el que Obito se separo de él, se dio cuenta que de nuevo se encontraba en su forma adulta.

-y si no puedes olvidarlos, el gran Obito Uchiha, te volverá a patear tu trasero, niño genio.- dijo el pelinegro en una pose de héroe

-humm, agradezco el apoyo.- girando los ojos

-Exacto! hey! mira eso, ya dejo de llover.- señalo la ventana.- no se tu, pero yo quisiera salir a tomar aire fresco.-

-Pues ya somos dos.- menciono saliendo de aquella oficina.

-Wow!.- dijo emocionado.- la aldea luce genial desde aquí arriba, puedo ver todo.-

-Obito eso es obvio, estamos en el monte Hokage, es la parte mas alta de toda la aldea.-dijo Kakashi recargándose en el barandal que ahí había.

-Tsh, tenías que arruinar mi momento ¿verdad?

-Me causa cierto placer cabrearte.- sincerándose con su amigo

-Idiota!

-Dramático!

-Miedoso!-

-Histérico!-

El silencio se hizo después de las fraternales palabras, hasta que Kakashi…

-¿Porque antes no habías aparecido de esta manera?-

-Siempre eres tu el que va a visitarme, creí que seria una buena idea que yo lo hiciera ahora, además tenia un presentimiento y por lo visto no me equivoque.-

-humm eres un metiche.-

-No lo soy!- se defendió

-lo eres, ves todo lo que yo veo no es así?-

-pues yo…solo cuando realmente es necesario.- podía ver que Kakashi iba a decir algo mas pero se le adelanto.- Mira eso! El cielo se ve genial, nunca había visto la luna tan brillante!

-humm…-dirigió su vista al cielo y ahí estaba, una luna hermosa, y no solo eso también se veían las estrellas brillando junto al satélite.- en verdad lo es-.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el primero en hablar fue el pelinegro.

-Ya tengo que irme, me gusto hablar contigo aunque haya sido mas una pelea.- comenzó a despedirse Obito.

-Me lo merecía.-

-jajaja, en eso tienes mucha razón, ¿que harías sin el gran Obito para cuidarte las espaldas, eh "genio"?.- dijo fanfarroneando

-humm, probablemente mi vida seria mas tranquila.- dijo aburrido

-si yo también te quiero- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- tienes suerte que tenga que irme, pero como sé que me extrañaras, volveré a visitarte, tenlo por seguro.-

-No me amenaces Uchiha.-

-Y más te vale que comiences a pensar que mereces ser Hokage! Porque sino te hare entender a golpes.-

-Eres un buen motivador, lo tendré en cuenta.-

-Mas te vale, porque la próxima ves que venga, quisiera visitar a tu familia, solo me has hablado de ellos pero yo los quiero mirar con mis propios ojos, u ojo más bien.-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.- muy bien me…eh?

No continuo, Kakashi se le había quedado viendo de una manera que pocas veces le había visto, una que estaba llena de determinación, y agradecimiento.

- Yo los protegeré con mi vida, te prometo que no volveré a dudar, y esta es una promesa que no romperé, la cumpliré a como de lugar.-

-Gracias por todo mi amigo, estarás orgulloso de mi, no desperdiciare la oportunidad que me diste.- dijo curveando sus ojos dando a entender que sonreía.-

Eran pocas las veces que Kakashi lo llamaba de aquella forma por lo que volteo la cara y se llevo una mano a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que querían salir

-Eres un idiota.- dijo llorando quedamente.-solo recuerda que no estas solo, también estaré ahí para apoyarte, como el equipo que somos.-extendiendo una mano; al tiempo que sonreía, aun con lagrimas; la cual Kakashi tomo con una suya.

-Hasta siempre Obito.- y con esto el espíritu de su amigo fue desvaneciéndose

Una ultima mirada al cielo y emprendió la marcha hacia su hogar con una idea fija en mente.

-_No importa lo que pase, los protegeré, porque yo soy el sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.-_

**Sempai se reporta!**

no, no están soñando, aquí les traigo mi primer y dependiendo de ustedes único fic! (así o mas chantaje de mi parte) como es el primero tiene errores de todo tipo, hasta por donde no, por eso me gustaría que me dejaran un review y me dieran su opinión para ir mejorando, que mucha falta me hace.

Y de donde se me ocurrió esto pues, digamos que eso me pasa por andar viendo Toy Story cuando se está cayendo el cielo, que tiene que ver esa película con esto? Pues ni idea, pero se me ocurrió en el momento y con respecto al nombre, fue cuidadosamente seleccionado de entre una gama de posibles alternativas y un arduo estudio literario =ù.ú=….( en pocas palabras le pedí ayuda a mi amiga Aire2409 mientras platicábamos, pero como a buen árbol me arrime pues... =ú.U=) jajaja XD! nah, aprecio la ayuda y el nombre esta raro, pero no soy la persona más cuerda y lógica en el mundo así que combina =n.n=

En fin, todas las personas que me pidieron un fic, aquí esta, me tarde mucho, pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero que mi primer fic haya dejado una buena impresión en ustedes y como dije antes, me pondré a hacer mi tarea para mejorar, solo me queda decir…. que raro siento de estar en el lugar de los escritores en vez de los lectores =óO= jajajaja jane n/.


End file.
